memory_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
(later refit) |Registry = NCC-1701 |owner = United Federation of Planets |operator = Starfleet / UESPA |Affiliation = |Status = Destroyed |Datestatus = 2285 |image2 = USS Enterprise orbiting Belle Terre.jpg |imagecap2 = The refit USS Enterprise. |Logo = }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a Federation starship operated by Starfleet in the 23rd century. Under the commands of Robert April, Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk, Willard Decker, and Spock, the Enterprise survived forty years of exploration, first contacts, military engagements, patrols and time travels. The Enterprise achieved her most lasting fame from a five-year mission (2265-2270) under the command of Captain Kirk. The Enterprise was destroyed above the Genesis Planet in 2285, when now-Admiral Kirk ordered the ship's auto-destruct sequence engaged to prevent her from falling into Klingon hands. In recognition of the Enterprise s service to the Federation, a new [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]] was launched the following year . Service history Construction and launch April's five-year mission Captain Robert April was assigned as the first captain of the Enterprise, regarded as the "Flagship of Starfleet". April's first assignment as the ship's commanding officer was to complete an extensive shakedown cruise in 2245The date is altered from the given date of 2188.. As the Enterprise approached Starbase 4 at the conclusion of the cruise, April dictated in his report that the Enterprise would be responsible for "a great leap forward" in interplanetary security and exploration . Service under Captain Pike 2251 After April's promotion to commodore following the first four years of his tour of duty, command of the Enterprise passed to Captain Christopher Pike, who April had personally recommended for the post . As Pike assumed command, April told him, "she's the best there is, take good care of her and she'll take care of you." A number of personnel from April's tenure remained aboard the Enterprise, including Doctor Philip Boyce, Chief Engineer Moves-with-Burning Grace and Helmsman Jose Tyler. Joining the Enterprise at this time were "Number One" (first officer), Yeoman Dermot Cusack, Nurse Gabriella Carlotti, Lieutenant Sita Mohindas (navigator), Ensign Nano (communications officer) and Chief Nils Pitcairn (transporter chief). Shortly after, the Enterprise began her second five-year mission, the first ever conducted by Captain Pike. The Enterprise came to the aid of the shuttlecraft Spitfire after she disappeared near Atlantis Outpost. The Enterprise found the shuttle being pursued by a Klingon battle cruiser, but successfully warned it off. Captain Pike spoke to the Spitfire s crew, Cadet James T. Kirk, and Ensigns Spock and Leonard McCoy and learned that the shuttle had been pulled off course by mercenaries on Atlantis, who had been hoping to capture Doctor Richard Daystrom. It was intended that the Spitfire would have been transporting Daystrom to a lecture on Colony Cambria, but a delay had meant Spock and McCoy had boarded the shuttle instead. Captain Pike invited the Spitfire crew aboard for dinner and a tour of the ship . 2252 The Enterprise was assigned a long-term survey of the Pathiad Nebulatae two years into the ship's five-year mission under Pike. Before the survey could begin, the Enterprise s science officer succumbed to Virillian toxic fever and a replacement officer needed to be sought. At the suggestion of Commodore April, Pike approached Cadet Spock and offered him the opportunity to intern as Enterprise science officer with the rank of acting ensign, which Spock accepted. Ensign Spock's first mission aboard the Enterprise was a classified mission to the Filos IV research station. Commander Knoxville and his team had been performing experiments in generating wormholes and Commodore Jose Mendez wanted Captain Pike and his crew to check on their progress. During a demonstration a random wormhole was created which transported Pike and Spock to another location on the planet, nearly endangering the captain. Following their return to the Enterprise, Pike and Spock reported to Starfleet that the experiments should be put on hold indefinitely . The Enterprise visited Reebi Station in an attempt to resolve a hostage situation. A landing party from the Enterprise was also taken hostage. The situation was eventually resolved, but the lives of several hostages, including the brother of Enterprise Crewman Smith|Crewman}} were at risk . 2253 [[file:USS Enterprise orbits Magefferus 3.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise orbits Magefferus III.]] In early 2253, the Enterprise was ordered to planet Magefferus III to mediate peace talks between the civilian and military sections of Magefferan society after countless years of civil war and violance. Captain Pike led a landing party to the surface and they were ambushed by a group of military officers who jammed their hand lasers and communicators. Ensign Spock was able to reconfigure the landing party's weapons, but not before Lieutenant Daniel Reed was killed. Unfortunately, the landing party was captured by the Megafferans followed a botched counter-attack, but the natives were so taken aback with Spock's Vulcan ability to surpress emotions and pain, that they took the party in and treated their injuries. After several days of studying Spock, the military leaders agreed to meet with the civilian leaders and the landing party were allowed to return to the Enterprise. [[file:USS Enterprise orbits Beta Trilochus.jpg|thumb|left|The Enterprise orbits Beta Trilochus.]] Later this year, the Enterprise was assigned to conduct a survey of the previously unexplored Rigel system. En route, the Enterprise was contacted by Governor Harb Malley who asked them to divert to the Beta Trilchus mining colony to assist them in investigating aberrant behavior that had broken out amongst the colony's inhabitants. After some detailed investigation it was revealed that the entire population had been duplicated and replaced by an alien "colonizer". The "colonizer" had never encountered Humans before, and didn't anticipate that the Human personality that was copied would assert its dominance. After leaving Beta Trilochus, the Enterprise continued on to Rigel . 2254 .]] * * * / * * (Part I) * (chapters 1-7) * * (backstory) }} 2255 * * * * * * * * * * * * * (flashbacks) * (recollections) * * }} 2263 In late 2263, Enterprise Chief Engineer Hoyt retired from Starfleet service and was replaced by Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott . A few weeks later, the Enterprise encountered an interdimensional colonizer. Captain Pike led a landing party consisting of "Number One", Science Officer Spock, Engineer Scott and Lieutenant Lee Kelso to explore the large vessel and eventually established contact with Library Interface 397, a holographic avatar representing the forty billion inhabitants saved aboard the vessel. Over the next several days, Pike and the Enterprise crew exchanged technical data, including information about interdimensional travel . Kirk's first five-year mission 2264 in 2264.]] Captain James T. Kirk officially assumed command of the Enterprise on stardate 1281.50. The Change of Command ceremony was conducted at Earth Spacedock by Admiral Heihachiro Nogura. Many officers from Pike's tenure remained aboard including Lieutenant Commander Spock (science officer), Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott (chief engineer), Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (helmsman) and Lieutenant Lee Kelso (navigator). "Number One" had elected to remain aboard as first officer, but an accident in the ship's cargo bay shortly before the ceremony, led Kirk to appoint Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell of the as his first officer. Also joining the Enterprise at this time was Doctor Leonard McCoy, replacing the retiring Philip Boyce as chief medical officer, and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura (communications officer). s.]] The Enterprise s first assignment under Kirk's command was to transport Christopher Pike to his new assignment as fleet captain. En route, the Enterprise encountered a Tralmanii ship who transported Pike aboard their ship to punish him for his actions during the Enterprise s last encounter with a Tralmanii ship. After studying Pike's diary, the Enterprise headed to the Draxis II star and were able to establish a meaning contact with the Tralmanii, helping them repair their ship's systems and allowing them to harness the enegy of the supernova. Pike was safely returned to the Enterprise and the starship continued on with its prior mission . Shortly after on stardate 1297.80, the Enterprise was patrolling near the Cryblon system and was contacted by a Klingon commander informing them that they were in violation of Klingon space and impeding the outpost on the fourth planet, Tally. Captain Kirk took a landing party down to the surface to investigate the base and a comm beam emanating from the surface, and were overwhelmed and knocked unconscious by a neural disruptor field. Lieutenant Uhura, against orders, took the shuttlecraft Keppler down to the surface and succeeded in disabling the the disruptor and rescuing the landing party . Doctor Mark Piper signed aboard the Enterprise as CMO after Doctor McCoy took a leave of absence to visit with his daughter, Joanna, following her graduation from college. Although originally intended to be a temporary assignment, Piper remained aboard the Enterprise for a year . While operating near the Tendar system, the Enterprise received a subspace communication from the planet Tendar, a pre-warp civilization with a level of technology equal to mid-21st century Earth. Captain Kirk, Commander Mitchell and Spock transported down to the surface to meet with Prime Minister Jon and were immediately imprisoned for unspecified crimes. The landing party were eventually able to escape from the prison, but kidnapped Jon and the prison governor in an attempt to give them a taste of Federation justice . [[file:USS Enterprise engages a D7, Strange New Worlds.jpg|thumb|left|The Enterprise engages a battle cruiser.]] The Enterprise suffered serious damage during an engagement with a Klingon battle cruiser. Captain Kirk had ordered a retreat, but the cruiser channeled all of their fire power into a narrow disruptor and fired at the Enterprise at point blank range. The blast penetrated nine decks and caused numerous hull breaches, including the main bridge. The command crew were able to evacuate, but Commander Mitchell was trapped. Captain Kirk was able to rescue his helmsman just as the seal gave way and the two officers were transported to safety. Weapons control took over the ship's tactical systems and drove the battle cruiser away . 2265 2266 2267 2268 2269 2270 Extensive refit Kirk's second five-year mission Starfleet Academy service USS Enterprise personnel Commanding officers Command crew * Commanding officer (CO) ** Robert April (2245-2251) ** Christopher Pike (2251-2264) ** James T. Kirk (2264-2270, 2273-2278, 2279-2283, 2285) ** Willard Decker (2270-2273) ** Spock (2278, 2283-2285) * First officer / executive officer (XO) ** Christopher Pike (2248-2251) ** "Number One" (2251-2264) ** Gary Mitchell (2264-2265) ** Spock (2265-2270, 2273-2278, 2279-2283, 2285) ** Willard Decker (2273) * Second officer ** Montgomery Scott (2264-2270, 2273) ** Spock (2273) ** Hikaru Sulu (2273-2285) * Chief engineer ** Moves-with-Burning Grace (2250s) ** Hoyt (2263) ** Montgomery Scott (2263-2285) * Chief medical officer (CMO) ** Sarah April (2245-2251) ** Philip Boyce (2251-2264) ** Leonard McCoy (2264, 2265-2270, 2273-2285) ** Mark Piper (2264-2265) ** Christine Chapel (2273) Alternate Enterprise''s Appendices Notes and references External links * * Category:Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships